


The Demon's Reign (Old)

by narutogod123



Category: Air Gear, Naruto
Genre: Harem, Hero comeback!, I'm making a come back, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutogod123/pseuds/narutogod123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is the Demon King, one of the strongest Kings and he has taken a interest in Kogarasumaru. What would Happen if he joined their team? Overpowered Naruto, Mega Crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto and Air gear Crossover i own nothing :)  
> This is my very first story i hop you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or air gear they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Ito Ōgure

Hi and welcome to the story The Demon's Reign ok I'm going to get everything out of the way before I get started first this is my first story ever well first story I put online but anyway FIRST STORY! So I wanted to try and come up with a random story to entertain myself… NOT LIKE THAT! Enough of my rant I want put some things out there so people won't be too confused but there are certain parts that I will keep you in the dark on. First NARUTO IS OVERPOWER and is immortal but there is reason lol I'm pretty sure everyone just left T_T but if anyone is still there….there is one more thing… NO PAIRINGS! (Every else goes to another story) NO! come back! Anyways enjoy the story! If you can T_T

The sky had a dark depressing light to it that night…

The storm was destroying everything in sight…

The darkness consumed everything in its way…

That is when the Demon came out to play…

There was blood on the walls…There was blood on the cold floor… Bodies everywhere you look… And the one who was responsible for this was a 12 year old boy with a sadistic smile on his face

THE DEMON KING…

He kicks one of them in the stomach and says "I don't need your damn sky regalia if Im more powerful than you humans." He walks out of the clearing after he says "I'll let you guys live since you put a good fight." A second later he disappeared into the darkness without a trace

...

A 12 year old boy with blond hair and eyes as blue as the sky was grinning like a maniac just to entertain himself while he jumped from building to building. He wore a black trench coat with a red dragon on the back of the coat. He also wore a black shirt with a picture of a white mask that had red markings on the left side (Ichigo's hollow mask) with black pants and black fingerless gloves. His AT was black with spikes on each side and red stripes on each side. Naruto was now lying on his back looking around aimlessly at the sky

"Such a beautiful day" he says while grinning.

It was peaceful for awhile until…

"Hey Naruto-san!" Great… Peace and quiet has come and gone "Tenko…" Tenko was a 12 year old genius but he can be loud and annoying at times. He has brown hair and brown eyes and he wears glasses. He has a habit to dress in orange a lot and also says BELIEVE IT! When he does, it is hard not to gouge his eyes out… Right now he is wearing orange that is not a surprise…

"Naruto-san I got an interesting part war battle you should go see."

"Hmm who are fighting?"

"Kogarasumaru vs. Saber Tigers."

"Hmm isn't Kogarasumaru that team with the next sky king candidate?"

"Hai"

Naruto started smiling darkly.

"Well Tenko how about we pay the next sky king a visit, when is the next match?"

"2 days from now"

Naruto sits up smiling and says "This ought to be fun."

There was silence for awhile until Tenko decided to speak.

"Naruto-san what are you going to do once you get there?"

Naruto turns to look at him for a second then says "Hmm I don't really know" he starts grinning

"Well I guess we have to find out when we get there"

Tenko just stares at him and smiles back and says "Ok Naruto-san." Tenko has always followed Naruto around after what he did for him he gave him life and will always serve him until he loses his life once again….

After a few minutes Naruto starts to stand and jumps off the building into an alley.

Tenko follows him and Naruto turns around and says.

"Let's kill some time let's go get some ramen."

Tenko instantly ran out the alley in a blink of an eye all you were the dust flying through the air. Naruto starts to chuckle and starts running after him.

Everything will change when the demon meets the crow….


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm new to writing lol

A/N: Hey peoples I'm back I'm probably not talking to anybody but anyways let me explain something about this chapter I pretty much went really fast In this story I didn't feel like dragging it out so like I pretty much wrote Naruto straight helping them if you don't like that then srry too bad I wrote it already if you want to help me then that's cool ^^ PM me then but I hate when people drag stuff out instead of getting to the point -_- but anyways enjoy ^^ and im not really good at writing as you can tell ^^' also i need to stop writing the word grinning dont I? XD

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or air gear they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Ito Ōgure

Today was the day of the "sky king's" match, the day that Naruto has been waiting for. He and Tenko are sitting on top of a building waiting for the match to start.

"Man when is the match going to start its taking forever!"

"Naruto-san you have to be patient."

"Why should I be patient when those fucking idiots are late for their own match!"

Tenko was about to say something but it was clear that he couldn't argue with that.

"You have a point Naruto-san."

Ten minutes later Kogurasumaru and their friends finally comes out

"Thank god." Naruto muttered

One of the members of the Saber Tigers explained the rules how the match was going to go. It was simple match you pretty much had to do was stay the gate and reach the goal.

"Naruto-san"

Naruto turns to him and asks "Yes?"

"The one with the black spiky hair is the next candidate to be the next sky king."

Naruto turns and looks at the next sky king and says

"Interesting he better be good as people say he is."

Before the match started both teams made a bet, the bet was if you lost that they had to go home naked. Naruto chuckled slightly when he heard that he had admit he has seen dumber bets before and this one is one of the funniest he heard in awhile. When both teams agreed to the bet's terms they began the match.

The first battle had Naruto laughing his ass off he lost so fast it's not even funny that fat ass didn't wear his ATs right he wore it on his head. The next match wasn't any better he was doing ok at first but then he tried to punch him but destroyed the fence beneath him and lost badly. Once Naruto was done laughing he said.

"Ha Ha that made my day I hope the next match is better."

For some reason the kid with the blue hair said he refused to ride against them.

"Naruto-san if he doesn't ride doesn't that mean they lose automatically?"

"Hmm well yea." Naruto answers while looking at team Kogurasumaru arguing. Everything was silent for a second then Tenko hesitantly asked

"Will you help them…Naruto-san?"

As soon Tenko asked that question Naruto started smiling and said "Might as well."

Naruto jumped down from the building followed by Tenko and landed near both teams. Everyone stop what they were there were doing and started at the two of them. Naruto ignores there staring and says

"I noticed guys needed help so ill ride for you."

"Looks like they called for help." Says the leader of the saber tigers.

"And they are about to have a easy victory." Naruto said while grinning. One of them scoffed and said

"We will see about that get into starting position!"

Kogorasumaru was watching the boy that was helping them with a confused look but didn't say anything just waited to see what this guy could do. They both stood at the starting point waiting for the coin to drop.

"Ready."

He flipped the coin and as the coin hit the ground Naruto disappeared and all you can see is a slipstream of dust. Everyone stood there in shock except for Tenko who knew what Naruto was capable of. In less than 2 minutes Naruto was standing on the goal grinning as he said

"Well looks like I win."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or air gear they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Ito Ōgure

A/N:Hey im back ok I need to say something in truth I didn't expect anyone to read my story it surprised me that I had reviews evern though it wasn't that many but the I looked the alerts and favorites and that inspired me to keep writing. Oh and my cousin is writing a story called raining blood ill put the link up on my profile and if anyone can help me on writing my story I seriously need help with proof reading and character devolpment but anyways enjoy the chapter.

Team Kogorasumaru was staring at the boy who just saved their team in awe. They didn't know what to say a random kid with blond hair just helped them win a match without breaking a sweat. Naruto was looking bored like nothing just happened.

"Ikki who the hell is that?" asks Kazu

Ikii just continues to stare at the and says "I don't know." Then he starts smiling and says "Well it doesn't matter because we are still in this battle!" With that said Kogarasumaru started cheering for their victory. After a few moments of cheering they watched as the boy that helped them approach their team and as soon as Naruto was in front of them Ikki was the first to speak.

"Hey man thanks for helping us you really saved our asses my name is Ikki by the way."

Naruto nodded and said "The names Naruto and I already knew your name everybody has been talking about you."

"Heh I knew people would hear about me I'm just that awesome."

"don't get so cocky boy you won't get anywhere with that attitude." Naruto said with irritation in his voice he had always hated cocky people.

"Who the hell are you calling boy pipsqueak Im older than you."

Naruto just turned head another direction and mumbled "You wish..."

"Hey blondie!" Naruto turned his head to look at a blue haired kid with a eyepatch over his left eye "you are a king aren't you?" he asked

There was a silence unitl Naruto started smiling and said "Yea what of it?" in a mocking tone.

Agito frowned at his tone but continued his questions "Which king are you I know plenty of kings but I haven't seen you before…" Naruto's expression showed fake hurt and he said "oh im hurt Shark-chan how could you not know who I am I thought we were great friends."

"How can we have been great friends if we never fucking knew each other!"

"Language Shark-chan you know I was just kidding."

"Just answer my fucking question!"

"Well fine ill answer your question." Naruto pauses and starts grinning and says

"I'm the Demon King"

Ringo and Agito was the only one that were showing surprise the rest of the team were confused at their expression. Ikki was the first to ask "What is the big deal that he is the demon king?" Ringo was quiet and biting her lip but Agito was the one who spoke up.

"The Demon King was the strongest king that ever existed they say that he controls all Demons to use their abilities in battle he couldn't be defeated in by anyone only kings can actually put up a fight…"

Now everyone was looking at the blond with surprise, respect, and some fear. The part about him controlling demons can have anyone on edge.

"Well you have most of the right good job." Naruto said while clapping his hands quietly.

"But you guys need to get back to the battle you shouldn't pay attention to me so much."

"Uhh right." Ikki says while turning back to his team then he says "Come on guys lets kick their asses!"

The team was cheering except for Agito who kept staring at Naruto

"All right Kazu you're going next."

At first Kazu wasn't sure he wanted to go so Agito said he would and that Agito was mocking him saying that he was too scared to go. That got Kazu to race and Naruto had to admit he was pretty fast for a newbie and his opponent couldn't catch up. It was a quick victory but the match Naruto was waiting to see was about to begin.

"Good luck 'Sky King'" Naruto says to Ikki he nods in response and he approaches the starting line.

The leader of the Saber Tigers took off her shirt and helmet and just left her bra. Naruto already knew what she was trying to do she was going to distract him with her body to win not fair but a win is win I guess. The leader was riding backwards to show her front side for awhile it worked but Ikki stopped ogling her and won the match which resulted in her bra popping off. Naruto was trying his best to hide his nose bleed even he can't help himself. Team Kogorasumaru started cheering loudly happy they won their first match.

Naruto started walking walking over to Tenko who was smiling at him and when Naruto got in front he said "Naruto-san he did pretty good for his first match didn't he?"

Naruto nods and says "Let's go congratulate them on their victory just to be nice." And with that said Naruto starts to walk toward the team with Tenko following close behind. When they got in front of them Naruto was first to speak "good job Crow-san that was a impressive victory I have to admit." He says while holding out his hand.

Ikki takes his hand and shakes it while grinning sheepishly

"Heh heh thanks that means a lot."

Then Naruto lets go of his hand and turns back to Tenko and says "Well Tenko we had our fun lets be on our way." Naruto and started walking away but they didn't get far.

"Wait!" Ikki calls out

They both turn back to ikki and Naruto asks "What is it?"

Ikki looked hesitant to say anything but he finally asked "Could you join…. Join my team!" he quickly looked down scared what his answer would be.

Naruto paused for a second and glanced at Tenko who waiting for his answer also. Then Naruto started smiling "Sure ill join your team it will probably be fun." Ikki looked up quickly after he said that and didn't look nervous anymore. He was extrealy happy that he agreed the team is going to be awesome. Kogarasumaru was surprised that Naruto agreed but Ringo was acting nervous when he said yes.

"Naruto you're the best I know you won't regret this!"

Then team Kogorasumauru started walking away except for Ringo who stood in the same spot. Naruto took the chance to whisper in her ear and saying "You didn't tell him did you?" when she didn't respond he said in a dark voice "You know you will regret it later and if you don't ill make you…"

With that said Naruto started walking off toward the team with Tenko following behind. After a few moments Ringo finally ran to catch up with them. But she already was staring to regret not telling.

A/N: and that's it I hope you enjoyed it well I wrote a longer chapter like you guys asked and there is more to come and now I have watch what they did after their first match cause I completely forgot XD now I will start on the next chapter cya later fav and review :3


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Im done! :D but the chapter sucks D: u can try to enjoy but i know u wont D: so yea here it is

Edit: this is not new im just fixing some stuff and replacing chapters so if you read this chapter already then leave and the newest chapters and the old chapters are being rewritten so please be patient ive got the notes and junk and there is a big possibility that i will have a pairing

...

Kogorasumaru and their two new members were just skating and talking amongst themselves. Naruto and Tenko just skates quietly besides them not really bothering to talk. Ikki notices this and decides to start a conversation with them. He skates next to them and says "So um where you guys live" Naruto glanced at him and said" We stay in apartment not far from here." Naruto wasn't really up to talking at the moment, but Ikki thought otherwise. "Cool will come over and give you our team jacket and emblem, oh and Tenko are you going to join the team?" Tenko glanced at Naruto who didn't seem to care about the conversation then he looked back to Ikki and shrugged "I'd rather be on standby since I'm not very good at battling Naruto-san taught me a few things but not really enough to help you guys."

Ikki just nods in response "well me and Ringo's place is around here so ill see you guys later." He says to his team, but before they left Agito announced since he had the body for a while he was going to have some fun. Naruto and Tenko just left to the direction of their apartment and the rest of the team left off in other directions. When Naruto and Tenko got their apartment they went to get ready for the next day.

The next day

"Hey guys what do you think of Naruto being on the team?" Ikki asks his team. Buccha, who is stuffing his face with chips answers with "I don't know what I think of him" he frowns slightly and says "why would one of the top kings even consider helping us like that" "That's exactly what I was thinking" Kazu says "Maybe he is leading you guys to your downfall." A voice says they look around for the source of the voice and they found that it was Agito who said it. This time ikki was the one to say something "Im pretty sure Naruto wouldn't do something like that." Agito ignores him and looks at Ringo who was avoiding eye contact with any of them.

"What about you why aren't you saying anything?" he asks while glaring at her. She just turns her head away from him. He scoffs and says "Well whatever that fucker hasn't been active in years he probably fights like shit now." "What did I tell you about language Shark-chan?" two figures stood behind Agito one was smirking and one was smiling genuinely at them. He was surprised to see Naruto so he backed away slightly. Naruto continues to smirk and says "You should watch what you say Shark-Chan it could get you killed." Surprisingly he didn't sound mad it sounded like he was mocking him. A irritated growl was his only responses.

"Hey Naruto you go to this school?" Ikki asks. Naruto puts a finger over his chin and says "Hmm lets see I have the school uniform, I have the books, and I have my school schedule. So yea I'm pretty sure I go this school." "Geez you don't have to be a asshole about it Naruto" Ikki grumbles. Naruto smiles innocently "I don't know what you're talking about." Tenko sighs and hits Naruto in the back of the head "Ow! Tenko what was that for!" Naruto yells while rubbing his head "Oh sorry reflex." He starts to glare at Tenko while yelling "Reflex my ass danmit you got some arm." Tenko smiles gratefully and says "why thank you." "That wasn't a fucking compliment!"

While they were arguing ikki and his friends were watching them with their sweat dropped. They finally stopped arguing when their teacher came in and they took their seats to start the day. For the most part the first part of the day was enjoyable. Well… for the boys anyway somehow all of the girl's clothes dissolved off their bodies during fourth hour and the girls started panicking and running around looking for clothes. The boys were on them like leeches they don't know what happened to cause this but all they saw was a blond blur going past them.

Lunch Time: The School Roof

"HaHaHaHa! Oh man I couldn't help but do it Tenko it was too funny." Naruto was literally rolling on the floor laughing his ass at what he had done it was so worth it. "Dude Naruto you have to show me how you did that." Onigiri asks who was practically groveling at his feet. Naruto smiles and says "it's a secret." "Aw come on can you give me a little hint?" the still smiling Naruto just says "Sorry I am the only who that can do it anyway." Onigiri sits back down looking disappointed. "Who cares if you can't use the technique it's useless anyway." An annoyed voice says "Geez shark-chan don't get your panties in a bunch it's not our fault you wanted to see naked men instead." Naruto says while dodging a rock "Fuck you."

Naruto just smirks at him and turns his attention to Buccha and says "You said you wanted to discuss something with us?" Buccha nods and says "There has been a lot of teams that have been disbanding for some reason." "Yea I've noticed that too" Naruto says while glancing at Agito. "Who cares the most important thing is that we need gather more area!" exclaims Kazu. "Oh I have the perfect place to claim." Ongiri says with a perverted grin. He gets out his map to the city and points at a woman's bathhouse "this is the area we will claim." Every one agrees except Agito and Ikki who staring off into space. "Agito you have to help out capture this area tonight!" Ongiri exclaims and the only answer he gets is "Fuck off."

"Actually I can't help you guys tonight anyways I'm kind of busy" Naruto says while getting standing up." Ongiri grumbles but says "Fine we will let you slide this time Naruto but next time your coming with us." "Alright" before naruto is about go he walks to ikki "Hey Crow-san you haven't said a lot are okay?" he asks with true concern. Ikki had a distance look but answer with "Its nothing" Naruto just sighs and says "Let's go Tenko" not waiting on him he walks out of sight with Tenko not far behind.

Naruto's and Tenko's apartment at night

"We are going to track Agito right Naruto-san?" Tenko says while putting on his A-Ts and white mask "Right" he says while putting on his black mask. "And you need keep up Tenko" "Hai" with that said they both disappear

With Agito

"You're the one who is getting rid of the teams?" the defeated rider questions. Agito grins manically at him and says "And remember the team who did it to you it is Kogorasumaru!" after he says that the rider loses consciousness "Geez Shark-chan there are other ways to get attention." A voice said in a mocking tone. Agito didn't have to look to see who it was "Naruto…" he just turned around and saw two figures with black long trench coats and one had a black mask and the other had a white one "Shark-chan your motives for is probably an interesting one" Agito was about to respond but he found himself slammed into a wall by the figure with the black mask. Said figure had his hand on Agito's neck "but at the moment I don't give a danm why you are doing this." He applies a little pressure to his neck and whispers "But I hope its something you don't regret Shark-chan" he lets go of him and skates to the figure with the white mask "See you tomorrow Agito-san" the one with white mask says and follows the other figure into the darkness.

A/N:lol i probably got alot of mistakes in this chapter but i dont care im DONE! and i love how i made the last part so serious it was fun this chapter still sucked :/ but yea R&R


	5. Chapter 5

lost all my info on this story so I decided to keep the original story but might make it to a big crossover

/Scene change/

Thinking and flashback

/Naruto and tenko apartment/

Naruto takes off his mask and sighs Tenko follows suit "we should contact akumi for our progress in this world Naruto-san." Tenko suggests. Naruto nods but frowns "she might interfere but I guess it cant hurt to talk to her."

Naruto digs into his pockets and pulls out a necklace with a black pentagram and crushes the pentagram and black particles form on the ground until it forms a black puddle. A girl with black hair and purple eyes appears in the puddle and waves at them

"Yo Naruto and tenko long time no see, how goes things." Naruto who is bored answers "You know same old same old" Tenko shakes his head and says "actually we found the key to this world" Akumi smile at that " really? thats good so what do you plan on doing with him or is a she this time?"

"It is a boy this time"

"Is he strong?" She asks

Tenko looks to naruto who nods " he has potential but im not sure he will come to our side anytime soon"

She looks thoughtful "well I was hoping you could recruit him Well I have time so make sure you guys have fun I have to keep track of everyone else Cya!"

With that the puddle formed back in the pentagram Naruto picks it up and stashes it in his pocket and looks at tenko "well we better rest up for tommorow we might have to deal with Agito.

"Yes Naruto-san" They both go to there separate rooms to start a new day

/The next day At the school (1)/

Team Kogurasmaru minus Agito/Akito was busy chatting the day away until Naruto and tenko arrived Ikki was the first to greet them

Yo Naruto, Tenko where were you guys last we had to rough these guys up last night"

"Actually we needed you guy's help" kazu corrected.

Ikki turns to Kazu angrily "shut up I could have handled him is you let me!"

Kazu shugs "yea sure whatever"

"Any ways we got our ass handed to us by one guy" bucha explains

"Buccha you should have said we were jumped!" ikki growls

"….that would not make it better"

Naruto just laughs "Well I guess he was pretty strong who was he anyways" he asks

Buccha puts his finger on his chin " I dont know. All I know that he said something behemoth"

"Behemoth huh" Naruto smirks "Sounds Like fun"

Yay im done! Nothing intertresting but what ever lol

(1) I forgot what the school was called can some one tell me XD


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: And here a chapter *troll face*

/Scene change/

Thinking and flashback

/The next Day, Naruto and Tenko's apartment/

"Naruto-San! " Tenko yells At the sleeping Naruto.

Grumbling, Naruto sits up "What..?" he looks at Tenko who is pissed

"Did you know Akumi got through the barrier!?" He questions angrily

Naruto tensed at hearing that name "No! How do you know, did she destroy the Key already!?" He scrambles off the bed looking around the room for fresh clothes while he waited for Tenko's answer.

Tenko starts to paces around the room after Naruto finds his clothes "No she couldn't this world would be destroyed by now, but she called me…"

Naruto sits on the bed "And she said….?"

Tenko stops pacing, and shifts his eyes to the ground in thought "She said "I have a surprise for you two you will find out!" then she hung up.."

The blond sighs and says "Well that can't be good I hope it's not something stupid" he stands up to leave with his clothes in hand and heads to the shower

/ At the school With Kogurasmaru minus Agito/Akito /

Kogurasmaru sit in a circle on the roof during Lunch break, Ikki with a bandage on his face discusses what the team will do with "Bug Eye's" Bike.

"You guys this is going to be awesome! he will think twice about messing with us." The boys all cheered with their leader.

"Hey guys what's with all the cheering." Everyone turns to the direction of the voice and see Naruto and Tenko walking towards them

"Naruto! " They greet with the exception of Buccha who just waves.

"Yo! / Hey. " Naruto and Tenko greets back they sit down in the space Ikki and Kazu make.

"So like I asked what were you all cheering about" Ikki explains what they were going to the guy that beat them yesterday.

Naruto and Tenko laughed hard at their plan when they calm down Naruto speaks "hehehehe That Sound like an awesome plan we are totally going there"

Ikki grins wildly "Awesome we are going after school! "

Naruto feigns disappointment "Aww I thought we could go now I wanted to see that guy's expression."

This time Ikki frowns "I would but my sisters would kick my ass for skipping again."

"Woman.. " Surprisingly it was Tenko who said this and they all laughed at how he grumbled.

Ongiri was the one who questioned him while invading his personal space "Ho Ho it seems you have had woman troubles"

Tenko looked flushed at the mention of his 'women troubles', he scoots away from the group "Sh-Shut up! I don't have any "Woman troubles"! "

Ikki, Kazu, Ongiri, and even Buccha had evil looks on their faces and and attacked him with questions about his sex life

As they ganged up on him he Screamed and reached out his hand for help "NARUTO-SAN! HELP!"

Naruto was laughing his head off at their antics "Sorry Tenko you are on your own!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

While they ganged up on Tenko Naruto calmed down and looked up at the sky 'Today will be interesting but' he paused as he relaxed from the touch of the wind. 'It feels like I will be pissed at the end of the day' (1)

/After School On the Tokyo roads/

Well just like Ikki said they all were going to destroy "Bug eye's" Bike. While Ikki was driving and everyone was clinging to the truck Naruto was in thought 'well I smell Agito around here but why do feel like I want to kill someone?"

/10mins later Random Parking lot/

"You guys are fucking dead!" Naruto tried not to laugh after Ikki smashed "Bug eye's" bike, but now known as Cyclops pointed at Naruto "You, Shut Fuck up It is NOT funny."

Naruto was about to say something but he sensed something familiar …more like Someone familiar.

Everyone froze except Naruto and Tenko who stood silently next to Kazu.

Naruto couldn't give a fuck who the guy was but the girl next to him made his blood boil.

There she stood smiling at only Naruto with a purple dress and black and white striped stocking, she stood 5'5 with black hair and purple eyes and fangs that gleamed dangerously as she smiled her A-Ts were also purple with a white snake design.

"Hello Naruto." She said innocently

Naruto clenched his fist tightly 'THIS BITCH!'

A/n: well that was fun XD

Oh, naruto Tee Hee :3


End file.
